23 listopada 1991
TP1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Na zdrowie - mag. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 10.30 J. angielski dla dzieci (33) 10.35 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 10.55 Ciężkie śmigła - prog. wojskowy o śmigłowcach i pilotach 11.20 Szkoła pod żaglami 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 12.40 My i świat - mag. aktualnych spraw międzynarodowych 13.00 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" - francuski prog. satelitarny 14.00 "Walt - Disney" przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i cz. 2 (ostatnia) filmu "Opowieść o psie zwanym Capana" 15.15 Czas rodzin - mag. 15.45 Kto się boi szkoły? 16.25 "Kreacje" - film dok. 16.55 Katolicki mag. młodzieżowy 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Sępy 17.55 Wizje - mag. kulturalny 18.20 "Więzy krwi" - cz. 2 filmu USA z serii "Detektyw w sutannie" 19.05 Felieton J. Nowaka Jeziorańskiego 19.15 Dobranoc: "Domel" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.20 "Luizjana" cz. 1 filmu fabularnego (kostiumowego) prod. USA 22.00 Studio Temat: Maszt - emocje i fakty 22.35 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 "Ścigany" -film fab. (thriller futurystyczny) prod. USA 1.05 Zakończenie programu TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Bellona - program wojskowy 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Mag. Telewizji Śniadaniowej 9.30 Nie tylko winnice - mag. społeczno-kulturalny o Zielonej Górze i woj. zielonogórskie 10.00 CNN 10.10 Mag. Telewizji Śniadaniowej 10.40 Tacy sami- program w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia polskiego filmu: "Ostatni dzień lata" - film dok. prod polskiej z 1958 roku 12.00 Ojcowie hard rocka "Deep Purple" 12.35 Piotra Morawca sposób na życie - sylwetka tancerza 13.00 Zwierzęta świata - "Bezcenna przyroda" - "Tepuje - Wyspy we mgle" - cz. 2 dok. serialu angielskiego 13.30 Klub Yuppies? program dla młodzieży 14.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 14.40 Express reporterów 15.00 Program dnia 15.20 Vademecum Teatromana: Jubileusz pracy teatralnej Kazimierza Dejmka 16.00 ,,6" z ,,49" - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie Toto-Lotka 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pan wzywał, milordzie"? odc. 13 (ostatni) serialu komediowego prod. angielskiej 17.30 "Jetsonowie" - odc. serialu USA 18.00 Kronika lokalna 18.30 Strojenie - film baletowy 19.15 Bez znieczulenia 19.30 Z ziemi polskiej: Polskie ślady na ukraińskiej ścieżce 20.00 Koncert laureatów X Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Słowo na niedzielę 21.30 Koncert laureatów X Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego (2) 23.30 Rock noc - emisja na żywo z Poznania (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Rock noc (2) TP Katowice 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 ,,Mały pingwin" - film dla dzieci 11.15 ,,Lancet" - mag. medyczny 11.45 Studio Regionalne 12.00 ,,Telefoniada" - teleturniej na żywo z nagrodami 13.00 Studio Regionalne 13.15 ,,Faraon" (1) - film fab. prod. polskiej 14.30 Studio Regionalne 14.45 Opolskie Kabaretony 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 ,,Muzyczny rozmaitości" 15.25 ,,Jest takie miejsce... Lanckorona" - reportaż 15.55 ,,Koncert WOSPRiTV" - Franciszek Szubert - VII symfonia C-dur ,,Wielka" dyryguje - T. ukigaya (Japonia) 16.55 ,,Bilet do Krakowa" 17.45 Gra duet akordeonowy ,,Acco Duo" 18.00 Aktualności BBC1 7.25 News and Weather 7.30 Ovide 7.40 Opposites Attract 7.50 The Jetsons 8.15 Chucklevision 8.35 Dungeons and Dragons 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.00 News and Weather 17.10 Regional News and Sport 17.15 One to Win 17.45 Only Fools and Horses 18.15 Noel's House Party 19.05 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 20.05 Short Circuit 21.45 News and Sport 22.05 Saturday Night Clive 22.50 Snooker 0.00 Bananas 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown BBC2 8.45 Open University 11.05 Taking the Heat 11.55 The Sky at Night 12.15 Red Light 13.35 Claymation 13.45 Heirs and Graces 14.15 Network East 14.45 Mahabharat A 93-part epic from India 15.30 Cinderfella 16.55 Snooker 17.55 Play Bridge with Zia 18.25 Rally Report 19.25 News and Sport 19.40 Sounds of the 60s 20.10 The Second Russian Revolution 21.00 Moving Pictures 21.50 Pirates 23.45 Rosemary's Baby 1.55 Dance Energy